


Hope

by YunsMoonie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Depressed Erwin Smith, F/M, Fluff and Smut, One-Armed Erwin, Some Humor, Some Plot, ao3 needs more Erwin fics, no beta we die like everyone in snk, so I provide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunsMoonie/pseuds/YunsMoonie
Summary: Since the commander of the survey corps returned from the mission with only one arm, I take care of him even though I am a normal soldier. I was more or less forced to do so because he didn't want anyone else to treat him. His current condition is more than just bad and no matter how much Captain Levi and team leader Hanji talk him into it, it doesn't improve. The only moments when he doesn't get completely overwhelmed by his depressions are when I silently sit next to him waiting for him to finish eating.
Relationships: Erwin Smith/Reader
Kudos: 57
Collections: Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin





	Hope

Like every day at this time of day I walk through the corridors loaded with a tray. Since the commander of the survey corps returned from the mission with only one arm, I take care of him even though I am a normal soldier. I was more or less forced to do so because he didn't want anyone else to treat him. His current condition is more than just bad and no matter how much Captain Levi and team leader Hange talk him into it, it doesn't improve. The only moments when he doesn't get completely overwhelmed by his depressions are when I silently sit next to him waiting for him to finish eating. I would never say, but I'm extremely worried about him. Ever since I was a cadet in the training squad I looked up to him and out of admiration I developed feelings for him.

I balance the tray with one hand and with the other I knock on the wooden door. No answer. Sighing, I open it and let myself in. Erwin sits on the bed and, lost in thought, looks into the void. I place the tray on the small table next to the bed and, after a short hesitation, settle down at his side. We are separated by just a few centimetres and so many other things at the same time. Nervously I look over at him. He still hasn't noticed me. The words get stuck in my throat and instead I just reach for the loaf of bread which is lying on the tray I brought with me. Carefully I open Erwin's hand and close his fingers around the bread. Surprised, he looks down at our still touching hands, then his gaze rises and he looks me in the eye.

"(y/n)...", he pronounces my name with such gentleness which makes me smile involuntarily. On his lips there is also a narrow smile and for a second I can see a kind of hope in his eyes before any emotion disappears from his pale face. His blonde hair lies tousled and frames his sickly face, which is sparsely lit by a single oil lamp.

"I'm not hungry..." he whispers, his eyes never leave mine. With contracted eyebrows I look at him and lead his hand, which holds the bread to his lips, but he makes no effort to give in. After a minute I pull my hand back and his hand falls back on the bed in the same second. My cheeks blush as the images of an idea form in my head. My eyes flit from the bread to his eyes and towards his lips. He must eat. I do it for him, it's not reprehensible. It's worth a try, isn't it?

Slowly I tear off a piece of the bread and take it between my lips. Glowing with shame I look at him and stretch towards his lips. He makes no effort to stop me, instead he watches every movement I make. My eyes close by themselves as I press my lips against his and gently push the piece of bread into his mouth. I would love to savour this moment and stay a little longer, but I know it is wrong. I pull my head back and look shamefaced on the floor. What has gotten into me? I could have just called Levi, he would have forced the commander to eat...

While I'm looking in my mind for an excuse I don't notice Erwin leaning down to me. Only when his rough lips press against mine do I realize his closeness. Is this really happening right now? No matter, even if this is only a dream, it is a beautiful dream and I would like to get completely involved with in it. Again my eyes close and my lips move together with his in a rhythm that is just made for us. My arms are wrapped around his neck and my fingers get caught in his hair and play with the strands of hair that are lying in a mess. Erwin tilts his head slightly and deepens our kiss. His warm and big hand lies on my waist and strokes it up and down, causing a pleasant tingling sensation in me. My hands pluck lightly at his blond hair and cause Erwin a deep groan to escape his throat. Our lips separate and I immediately miss the feeling of his rough lips so perfectly matching mine. My already glowing cheeks blaze even brighter as I hear the vibration of his voice.

"(y/n)...I need you...only you," whispers his dark voice. His eyes seem to be clouded by lust and passion, almost impenetrable.

"And I have always wanted and will always only want you, Erwin...", I breathe as emotionally as he does. I am completely trapped in the moment and want this to never end.

With his body he gently presses me on the soft bed and puts me in a comfortable position before he presses himself against me and only supports himself with his one arm so as not to place all his weight on me. His lips wander to my jaw and from there leave a trail of gentle kisses down to my neck, where he begins to bite carefully in some places and suck only to then gently kiss like an apology over the red coloring spots again. Automatically I turn my neck towards him as a silent invitation to continue which he lovingly follows.

My hands stroke his chest down to his stomach where I can clearly feel his muscles despite the shirt. Again and again I gasp and moan under Erwin's caresses, which apparently makes him more self-confident, because his approach gets rougher from time to time. The desire in me is almost unbearable. My fingers open the buttons of his shirt and I enjoy the view that now reveals itself to me. I follow the individual muscles with my fingers and feel him trembling under my touch.

He sits up and pulls me into his lap with his arm. Our lips meet again, but this kiss is more passionate and demanding than the previous ones. His tongue licks my lower lip and asks to be let in, for I grant him immediately. Our tongues whirl around each other and fight for dominance. In the end Erwin wins and he greedily explores every corner of my mouth.

Our meanwhile extremely heated bodies nestle close to each other and any material between us now seems to be only an obstacle. His hand tries to open my buttons, but fails again and again. My own one surrounds his and carefully pulls him away. At first he grumbles, but then a grin lies on his lips.

"Strip... that's an order from your commander," he whispers in a husky voice, making him even more attractive. A pleasant shiver chases over my back and I obey his command, then I take my clothes off. Completely naked I sit there on his lap again, immersed in a deep and fiery kiss. His arm embraces my body while his hand gives its best to treat my breasts. His long fingers stroke, press and enclose my breasts alternately. My breathing is fast and is interrupted again and again by gasps, moans and the exclamation of his name.

His hand wanders further down to my middle. My fingers get caught in his hair as two of his fingers slide into me. He spreads and turns his fingers inside me and constantly rushes them out and back in.

"E-Erwin..." I pant with lust and drop my head against his hard chest. My whole body trembles and I feel a warm feeling in my lower region, which gets stronger and stronger. But before I can come to my orgasm Erwin stops, visibly satisfied with himself that he has brought me so far with his bare fingers.

"Are you ready?" he asks me gently, distributing kisses on my collarbone. I breathe a quiet "yes" and feel him lifting me slightly with his arm and sitting on his shaft. Slowly I let him lead me down until the last centimeter of him is in me. I nod to him and he begins to thrust into me at a steadily increasing pace. Our moaning and panting gets louder and mixes. We don't care that anyone in the hallway could hear us. His thrusts become slower but harder and I feel a knot in my abdomen again.

"Erwin! I...", I try to tell him, but he interrupts me with a short nod and takes up again the speed of his thrusts. The knot in me loosens and I lose myself completely in the ecstasy coming over me. Erwin also reaches his climax and pours his warm seed into me. He pulls himself out of me and we lie cuddled together under the blanket.

After we have calmed down a bit he looks at me with an apologetic smile. "Sorry (y/n)...I didn't want to come inside you, but it felt so good", he whispers in a deep voice. He sounds at least as exhausted as I feel.

"It's all right..." I mumble and cuddle up to him. I yawn and earn a quiet laugh from Erwin for it. He kisses me on the forehead and holds me as close to his body as possible.

"You give me hope again...I love you (y/n)", he whispers towards me and I have to smile reflexively. My lips leave a gentle kiss on his collarbone and I answer him: "I love you too Erwin!"

His steady heartbeat calms me down and soon I fall asleep next to him.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Extra:

The next morning

A loud scream wakes Erwin and me. Still drunk asleep, I look around the room and hold the blanket so that it does not expose anything by accident.

"Tch. I told you not to go in there," complains a voice I know. Levi stands there and holds his hand over Hanges mouth to keep her from screaming more. I just stare at them blushing.

"Hange! Did you just lick me?! You are so dead," Levi screams angrily after the laughing, fleeing Hange. He also runs out of the room and slams the door loudly behind him.

"They heard us last night, didn't they?" I ask myself already knowing the answer. Erwin doesn't reply, he just gives me a look that says more than a thousand words could. Ashamed I turn away from him and straighten up.

"I'll get us some breakfast', I mumble and slip my trousers on.

"I'm not hungry" whispers Erwin, putting his arm around me from behind. His lips kiss my neck harshly up and down.

"Do I have to feed you again?" I ask with a grin. I can hardly hide the anticipation in my voice.

Erwin's laughter vibrates through my whole body.

"It's worth a try, isn't it?"


End file.
